Ed Wars A New Hope
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: after finding two droids Eddy skywalker goes on an adventure to save a princess and stop the evil darth brother.
1. Chapter 1

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

_A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

_Ed wars _

_a new hope._

_It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships _

_striking from their secret base, have won_

_their first victory angst the evil galactic empire._

_During the battle Rebel spies' have mange to steal_

_plans to the empire's ultimate weapon,_

_the death star an armored space station that can destroy an entire planet._

_pursued by the empire's agents. _

_princess Nazz race's home aboard her star ship._

_that's holding the plans to save here people and can give freedom_

_to the whole galaxy..._

**Opening scene**

over the desert world of tatooine a fierce space battle was happening between the blockade runner and a large star destroyer. Until finally the star destroyer hit its mark of the main reactor. Inside cEddpo and rplankd2 where walking in the hallway and felt the ship shaking.

'did you felt down' said cEddpo

'beep' bop' said rplankd2

'they destroyed the main reactor will be destroyed for sure this is madness' said cEddpo

'beep' beep' said rplankd2.

Just them rebel soldiers rushed past them and got to the main door and got their blaster's ready.

'were doom their be no escape for the princess this time' said CEddpo

'beep' said rplankd2

'did you that' said cEddpo as some noise's from outside the ship and outside the star destroyer used it's tractor beam to pull the blockade runner into its bottom hanger and it's used it's claw to held it in place.

Inside the ships the rebel's got ready for an impearl boarding party. Then the door explode and storm trooper's enter and started shooting the rebels and manage to kill all of them and then they all stop and Darth brother enter the ship and looked at the dead body's then walked down the hallway with his storm troopers. Meanwhile in the escape pod room princess Nazz was giving rplankd2 a message for someone . Then once she was done she left and rplankd2 started moving towards the escape pods where Edd was waiting.

'There you are what do we do their coming this way and if they catch us tell send us to scrap yards and I will get rusty' said cEddpo.

'beep' said rplankd2 as he moved past them

'wait a minute where you going' said cEddpo

Meanwhile through out the ship rebels and droids where being capture while one storm trooper went to where darth brother was throat lifting captain Cody.

'the death star plans are not in the main computer and theirs a funny picture of you' said the storm trooper

'what funny picture and where are the plans what have you done with those plans' said darth brother.

'this is just a chancellor ship where on a dilemmatic mission' said captain Cody

'if this is a chancellor ship then where is the chancellor' said Darth brother

then captain Cody died seeing that he died darth brother throwed him angst a wall.

'Commander tear this ship until you find those plans and bring me the passengers I want them alive' said Darth brother.

Soon four troopers enter the escape pods room and notice princess Nazz making a run for it and the commander stun her then looked down at her.

'She'll be alright inform lord brother we have a prisoner' said the storm trooper

meanwhile with rplankd2 he was opening an escape pod and cEddpo walked up to him

'hey you can't go in their it's restricted you'll be deactivated for sure now get out of their please' said Edd

'beep boop' said rplankd2

'secret mission what plans I'm not going in their' said cEddpo then suddenly a thing right next to cEddpo suddenly blew up then cEddpo went into the escape pod and the escape pod launched out of the ship and headed right for the planet.

'that's weird it's doesn't look as bad as I thought' said cEddpo

'beep' said rplankd2

''do you know where this is going' said Edd as the escape enter the atmosphere.

Back on the ship the storm troopers led princess Nazz to darth brother

'darth brother can you be so old the imperial senate wont like this when they here you attacked..' said princess Nazz

'Yah, Yah, Yah lets just get to the chase where are those plans that they sent you' said darth Brother

'I don't know what your talking about I'm just on a mission to alderan' said princess Nazz

'you are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor take her away' said Darth brother.

Then the storm trooper led her away and darth brother and a commander was walk a different way.

'What if word get's out this could send a spark from the senate and the rebel alliance' said the commander

'leave that to me I just put out that they where attacked by pirates' said darth brother

'lord brother we have just spotted an escape pod going towards the planet' said a second commander

'she must of hidden the plans into the escape pod send a ground force to investigate while I go back to the death star to watch my favorite show' said darth brother.

Soon the star destroyer flew away from the planet.

**alright theirs the first chapter if you liked it then Like/Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Meanwhile down at surface cEddpo and rplankd2 where walking away from the escape pod.

'oh my look at this wasteland' said cEddpo

'beep' said Rplankd2 as he started to move away from cEddpo

'where are you going?' asked Edd.

'beep' said rplankd2

'well I'm not going that way it's much to rocky I think we should go this way' said cEddpo

'beep' said rplankd2

'what make's you think their shelters over there' said cEddpo

'beep' said rplankd2

'don't get tecnical with me' said cEddpo.

'Beep' said rplankd2

'I had just about had enough of you go ahead go that way' said cEddpo as he walked in the diffrent direction and rplankd2 moved in a diffrent dirrction.

* * *

With Edd he had just past a skeleton of a creature of somekind.

'Why that droid he tricked me into going this way' said cEddpo

then cEddpo notice a vehicle not far away

'what's that' "gasp" 'a transport hey over help me please' said cEddpo as he saw transport heading towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile with rplankd2 he was moving across a canyon and while he was moving along he heard some noise's and he saw some rocks fall and he got scared. Then as he turn to a corner a hooded creature with yellow eye's which was called a jawa shot rplankd2 with electricity and rplankd2 got knockout and once he was knockout. more jawa's came and they dragged him to a sandcrawler and they throwed him their and they immdetitly left from the area. Inside rplankd2 woke up and looked around and saw lots of other droids then he started to move and notice cEddpo.

'rplankd2 is that you' said cEddpo

'beep' said rplankd2

'rplankd2 it is you' said cEddpo as he hugged him

while out side it was becoming night.

**alright theirs the second chapter if you liked it then like/review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

The next morning at the escape pod

a storm trooper squad was looking around the area.

"Someone was in the pod the tracks go off this direction" said the commander

"look sir droid's" said a storm trooper as he showed the commander a round thing that came out of cEddpo legs.

Meanwhile at the sand crawler

cEddpo and rplankd2 was asleep then cEddpo felt it stop

"wake up rplankd2 we stopped" said cEddpo

then the jawas led the two to a line of other droids and in front of them was a guy name Owen Lars.

"Okay lets look at them" said Owen

just then Eddy skywalker got out of the hut.

"hey Eddy can you come here" asked Owen

"okay" said Eddy skywalker as he walked over

"what is it?" asked Eddy

"I would like you to take these two droids and clean them" said Owen

"but I was about to go hang out at bane canyon" said Eddy skywalker

"you can waste time with your friends later but now clean these droids" said Owen

"fine" said Eddy skywalker

Later inside the garage

cEddpo was relaxing in a oil bath while Eddy skywalker was cleaning rplankd2.

"boy this guy is pretty dirty what have you guys been doing" said Eddy skywalker.

"well we did just escape the empire yesterday" said cEddpo

"the empire what have you guy do" said Eddy skywalker

"well we where in a rebel ship" said cEddpo

"you mean the rebellion who fighting the empire" said Eddy skywalker

"yep" said cEddpo

"have you been in many battles" said Eddy skywalker

"no not really" said cEddpo

"yah right look at this one he has some thing stuck in here" said Eddy skywalker the Eddy skywalker pressed a button on rplankd2 and suddenly a message came out with princess Nazz in it repeating the same words over and over again.

"help me obi Rolf Kenobi your my only hope" said princess Nazz on the message

"wow look at her she's pretty" said Eddy skywalker

then the message went away.

"she said obi Rolf Kenobi I wonder if she meant obi Rolf oh well if you need me I'll be staring at the sunsets while cool music playing" said Eddy.

Then Eddy walked out of the garage and started and the sunset as the music was playing.

**their you go the next chapter if you liked it like/ review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

The next morning

Eddy skywalker was sleeping in his bed with his ewoks teddy bear. Then cEddpo came into his room and shook him.

"Excuse me sir something terrible happen" said cEddpo

"huh what?" said Eddy skywalker

"rplankd2 has just ran off" said cEddpo

"wait what" said Eddy skywalker

"yes he ran off this morning I tried to stop him but he was too fast for me" said cEddpo

"oh dang it that stupid droid come on lets go find him" said Eddy skywalker.

Meanwhile in space

the star destroyer was approaching the death star and inside the death star impearl generals where talking about the space station.

"Until this battle station is full operational we are target the rebels are will equip and more dangerous then you realize" said general 1

"dangerous to your star fleet not this battle station" said general 2

"the rebellion will keep getting support from the impearl senate" said general 1

"the impearl senate is no longer a concern to us I just heard that the emperor as just shut down the senate" said grand Moff Tarkin as he and darth brother enter the room.

"That's impossible how will the emperor gain control of the galaxy" said general 3

"we don't need the senate we got this battle station to destroy any threat" said Tarkin

"but what about the rebellion if they get a good read out of this station and find a weakness" said general 3.

"Don't worry soon the plans will be back in our hands" said darth brother

"any attack that the rebels make at this station well be a useless battle no matter what weakness they find this station is now the ultimate power of the universe I suggest we use it" said general 4.

"Don't get to proud of this station the ability to destroy a planet is a lot of power next to the force" said darth brother

"oh come on you can't scare me with those magic tricks lord brother your force is fake" said general 4.

Then darth brother started to force choke him and general grab his throat

"I find your lag of faith a disturbance" said darth brother

"enough of this brother release him" said Tarkin

"as you wish" said darth brother

then the general gasp as air filled his throats

"okay I believe now" said general 4

"good now I'm going to make some pizza rolls then I will interrogate the princess" said darth brother.

Meanwhile on tatooine

Eddy skywalker and cEddpo where in Eddy skywalker's land speeder in search for rplankd2 and soon something up in the sensors.

"Alright we got something" said Eddy

soon they stop right next to rplankd2

"their you are what the heack where you going" said Eddy skywalker

"beep" said rplankd2

"well you please stop with this master Eddy skywalker are new master now" said cEddpo

"beep" "beep" said rplankd2

"what's wrong with him now" said Eddy skywalker.

"oh dear he says theirs a some creatures approaching from the north" said cEddpo

"cool I'll check it out" said Eddy skywalker.

Soon Eddy skywalker was on a ridge with his binoculars looking at some creatures

"uh ho sand people" said Eddy skywalker

suddenly a sand person jumped out in front of him and hit Eddy skywalker in the stomach with a back of a shot gun and was about to shoot Eddy skywalker on the head. When suddenly a loud sound came out of nowhere and the sand person looked and saw a figured with a rope on approaching and the sand person ran away and the figure walked up to Eddy skywalker and cEddpo and rplankd2 showed up.

"Who are you" asked cEddpo

"I'm just a friend now wake up Ed boy" said the figure

then Eddy skywalker woke up and looked up

"Obi Rolf" said Eddy skywalker

"good morning Ed boy what bring you" said Obi Rolf

"oh just this droid. He been looking for obi Rolf Kenobi" said Eddy skywalker

"well he find me" said obi Rolf

"wait your obi Rolf Kenobi" said Eddy skywalker

"yes but lets have my conversation at my house that sand person well soon bring back more" said obi Rolf.

Later at obi Rolf's house

Eddy skywalker and obi Rolf was having a conversation

"what are you talking about my Brother did not fight in the war he was star tour pilot" said Eddy skywalker

"that's what your uncle told you he didn't like the idea of your brother not working on a farm" said obi Rolf

"wait you fought in the clone wars" said Eddy skywalker.

"Yes I was once a Jedi knight and so was your brother" said obi Rolf

"I wish I known him" said Eddy skywalker

"yes he was the greatest pilot I ever seen just like you" obi Rolf

"oh thanks" said Eddy skywalker

"oh I remember something I have something for you your brother wanted you to have this when you where old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it your uncle feared that you might go on a crazy adventure" said Obi Rolf.

"what is it"? asked Eddy skywalker

"your brother's light saber it's a weapon of a Jedi" said obi Rolf

then Eddy skywalker ignited it and waved it around.

"sweet" said Eddy skywalker then he pulled out some corn and put it next to the light saber and popcorn came out and Eddy skywalker started to eat it.

"for over a thousand generations the Jedi where the guardians of peace and justice before the dark time's before the empire" said obi Rolf

"so what ever happen to my brother" said Eddy skywalker

"well you see a young Jedi named darth Brother who was my apprentice until he turn to evil help the empire hunt down and kill the Jedi he betrayed and murdered your brother now the Jedi are all but extinct Darth brother was seduce by the dark side of the force" said obi Rolf.

"The force?" said Eddy skywalker

"yep the force is what give the Jedi their power its a energy field that surrounds all living things including my womb rat Wilfred" said obi Rolf

"beep" "beep" said rplankd2

"now lets see what you got" said obi Rolf

"good luck with that I tried and nothing happen" said Eddy skywalker

"found it" said obi Rolf as the message of princess Nazz appeared.

"General Kenobi years ago you severed my father in the clone wars and now he begs you to help us fight the war angsts the empire. I can't give you this request in person my ship is being attack and my mission to bring you to alderan has failed but luckily I stored some plans into this artoo unite you must deliver him to alderan where my father will look at the plans this is our most desperate hour help me obi Rolf Kenobi your my only hope" said princess Nazz the message ended and obi Rolf looked at Eddy skywalker

"what" said Eddy skywalker

"you must learn the ways of the force and come with me to alderan" said obi Rolf

"alderan I can't go to alderan I'm late for my chores and let me tell you my uncle going to kill me if I'm not home in time" said Eddy skywalker

"I need your help Eddy skywalker she needs your help I'm getting to old for these things" said Obi Rolf

"but I can't get involved I got work to do it's not like I like the empire I hate it but theirs nothing I can do right now" said Eddy skywalker

"that's your uncle talking" said obi Rolf

"my uncle how am I going to enplane all of this" said Eddy skywalker

"learn the ways of the force Eddy" said Obi Rolf.

"okay listen I'll just drop you off at moss eslys but that how far I'll take you" said Eddy skywalker

"what you feel is right" said obi Rolf

**alright the chapter up if you liked this story then like and review it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Later that day

Eddy skywalker' obi Rolf' cEddpo and rplankd2 where looking at a horrific scene their where jawas killed all over the ground.

"It looks like the sand people did this look batha tracks and shot guns man I never knew they can do something this big" said Eddy skywalker

"they didn't but we are meant to think they did these tracks are side by side sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers" said obi Rolf

"hey wait minute these are the same jawas that sold those droids" said Eddy skywalker

"and look these blast points are to accrete for sand people only impearl storm troopers are this good" said obi Rolf.

"But why would storm troopers would slaughter Jawas" said Eddy skywalker then Eddy skywalker looked at the droids

"if they found out who the jawas sold the droids to that would lead them back to home" said Eddy skywalker then Eddy skywalker ran to his land speeder and drove back to his home and once got their he saw that it was destroyed and their where skeletons of his aunt and uncle at his front door and worse Eddy saw his secret jawbreaker stash destroyed. Seeing all this Eddy skywalker got sad a but his head down.

Meanwhile back on the death star

Darth brother and some impearl guards where walking towards princess Nazz cell and soon the guards open the cell and darth brother came in.

"Now your highness we will discuss the location of your rebel base" said darth brother

then and integration droid came into the room and the droid slowly moved towards princess Nazz.

Meanwhile back at tatooine

Eddy skywalker just return and when he was their cEddpo and rplankd2 where burning the body's of the Jawas. But Eddy skywalker ignored them and Just walked up to obi Rolf.

"theirs nothing you could do Ed boy you would have been killed too and those droids well be in the hands of the empire" said obi Rolf

"okay now I'm going with you to alderan there's nothing here for me now I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my Brother" said Eddy skywalker.

Then obi Rolf and Eddy skywalker and the droids went on the land speeder and drove towards the entrance to mos. eslys but when they got in deeper into the town they where stop by storm troopers.

"hey how long have you have these droids" said the storm trooper commander

"About three or four seasons" said Eddy skywalker

"their up for sale if you want them" said obi Rolf

"let me see your I.D" said the commander

"you don't need to see his I.D" said obi Rolf

"we don't need to see his I.D said the commander.

"These aren't the droids your looking for" said obi Rolf

"these are not the droids where looking for" said the commander

"he can move about his business" said obi Rolf

"you can go about your business" said the commander

"move along" said obi Rolf

"move along move along" said the commander.

Then Eddy skywalker drove away from the troopers and parked in front of the cantina

"I can't understand how we got past those troops I thought we were dead for sir" said Eddy skywalker

"you can have a good Jedi mind trick on the weak minded said obi Rolf

then Eddy looked at the cantina.

"Are you sir we'll be able to find a pilot that can take us to alderan" said Eddy skywalker

"yep most of the great pilots can be found here but watch your step" said obi Rolf

**Alright here's the next chapter if you liked it like/review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Later inside the cantina

Eddy skywalker and cEddpo where looking around the area and saw many alien species either talking or drinking then Eddy skywalker, cEddpo and rPlankd2 and obi Rolf walked some steps and entered.

"Hey we don't serve their kind here" said the bar tender

"what?" said Eddy skywalker

"your droids" said the bar tender.

Then Eddy skywalker looked at cEddpo

"you better step outside we don't want any trouble" said Eddy skywalker

"good idea" said cEddpo then he cEddpo walked out of the cantina.

Then Eddy skywalker walked up to the bar stand and suddenly a alien poked his shoulder and spoke to Eddy skywalker but Eddy skywalker didn't understand what he was saying so Eddy turn his head and the bar stand then a guy came up to him and grab his shoulder.

"he doesn't like you" said the guy

"sorry" said Eddy skywalker

"I don't like you either" said the guy

"you don't even know me" said Eddy skywalker

"to bad I don't like you" said the guy

then suddenly the alien grab Eddy and throwed him on the ground and aimed his blaster at Eddy skywalker. But suddenly obi Rolf ignited his light saber and cut off the aliens arm. The alien screamed in pain and he and the guy ran away then Eddy skywalker looked at obi Rolf.

"That was so cool" said Eddy skywalker

"never mind that Eddy I found someone" said Obi Rolf.

Then Eddy skywalker and Obi Rolf walked up to a table where a big wookie and a smuggler where sitting.

"Hmm I understand your looking for pilot to take you to alderan and you come to me and lucky for you I own the fastest ship in the galaxy the millennium falcon" said the smuggler

"yes we came to you the best smuggler and pilot but first can you give us your name" said obi Rolf

"sure I'm Kevin solo and this is my co pilot and friend Edbacca so what's the cargo" said Kevin solo

"just us and two droids no questions asked" said obi Rolf

"what you avoiding someone" said Kevin solo

"well we would like to avoid imperils" said obi Rolf.

" Oh that's not going to be easy something like that going to cost you a lot" said Kevin solo

"like how much" said obi Rolf

"oh only ten thousand" said Kevin solo

"ten thousand I can buy my own ship for that price" said Eddy skywalker

"who goanna fly it dork" said Kevin solo

"me I can fly good" said Eddy skywalker

"yah but not ships that could go into space dork" said Kevin solo

"alright listen we can pay you two thousand and fifth teen thousand" said obi Rolf

"deal well leave when your ready my ship at docking bay nine four Edbacca take them to the ship " said Kevin solo

"Roar" said Edbacca then Edbacca, Eddy skywalker and obi Rolf left and just as Kevin solo was about to leave an alien named greedo walked up to him and aimed a blaster at Kevin solo.

"going somewhere solo" said greedo

"yes greedo in fact I was just about to see your boss

"it's to late for that my boss is very upset that you haven't payed him now I'm going to kill you" said Greedo

"yes I bet you will" said Kevin solo then Kevin solo shot greedo in the chest and greedo fell dead on the table then Kevin solo got up and left.

Meanwhile with Eddy skywalker the droids and obi Rolf they where walking towards the docking bay and when they entered they saw a beaten corillean ship Edbacca in the cockpit and Kevin solo standing near the landing pad.

"So what do you think of my ride" said Kevin solo

"what a piece of junk" said Eddy skywalker

"she don't look like much but she as it where it counts dork now get on board where about to leave" said Kevin solo

soon Eddy skywalker, the droid and obi Rolf went up the landing pad and Kevin solo was about to walk up but suddenly storm troopers came into the docking bay and aimed their blasters at Kevin solo

"stop that ship blast them" said a storm trooper commander then all the storm troopers started shooting Kevin solo but Kevin solo manage to dodge and ran into the ship and the ship blasted off out of the docking bay and left the planet.

Then Kevin solo looked down on the radar

"uh ho looks like two star destroyers are after us Edbacca make the jump to light speed" said Kevin solo then the millennium falcon went into light speed leavening the star destroyers behind.

Meanwhile at alderan

the death star was approaching the planet and grand Moff Tarkin looked out the window and saw the planet then darth brother and princess Nazz walked into the room.

"General Tarkin I should have known that you are the one holding darth brothers lease I could smell you since I got on board" said princess Nazz

"oh see got you their" said darth brother

"quiet since you wont tell me where the secret base is I have no choice but to destroy alderan" said Tarkin

"what you can't alderan peaceful" said princess Nazz

"to bad fire" said Tarkin

then the imperial gunners pressed some controls and a green laser shot out of the death star and the green laser hit the alderan and alderan got blown to pieces.

**Okay their you go if you liked it the like and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Meanwhile in the million falcon

Eddy skywalker was training with his brothers light saber and Eddy was learning to deflect blaster fire until he notice obi Rolf was almost fainting.

"hey what's wrong with you" asked Eddy skywalker

"I sensed a disturbance in the force it is as if millions of people are screaming in terror but are suddenly silence I sensed something terrible has happen but don't worry about me just get back to your training" said Obi Rolf as he sat down and at that same time Kevin solo enter the main hold.

"Well you guys can forget your trouble because we left those imperial slugs in the dust I told you dorky that this ship was fast and we should be at alderan in at least two minutes" said Kevin solo as he sat down next to obi Rolf and watch as Eddy skywalker was trying to deflect the blast from the training droid and at that time Edbacca was having a checkers match angriest rplankd2 and Edbacca soon made a move and jump over rplankd2 black piece.

"careful rplankd2" said cEddpo as he watch the match

"beep" said rplankd2.

Then rplankd2 grab his black peace with his robotic arm that came out of one of his openings and jump Edbacca piece.

"Roar" said Edbacca in anger

"he made a fair move screaming about it wont get you anywhere" said cEddpo then Kevin solo looked at him.

"It's not wise to upset a wookie" said Kevin solo

"but no one really cares about us droids" said cEddpo

"that's because droids don't rip people arms out when they get angry dork" said Kevin solo

then cEddpo looked at Edbacca who had his arms behind him and smiling then cEddpo looked at rplankd2

"um rplankd2 I think it's wise to let the wookie win" said cEddpo.

Back to Eddy skywalker he was doing his deflector training and luckily the blaster that were hitting his light saber was not deadly.

"remember a Jedi can feel the force running through you" said obi Rolf

"you mean it can control your actions" said Eddy skywalker

"kind of but it obeys your commands" said obi Rolf

"ha yah right" said Kevin solo.

Then Eddy skywalker turn off his light saber and looked at Kevin solo

" you don't believe in the force do you" said Eddy skywalker

"dorky I traveled to many places in the galaxy and I don't believe that theirs this energy called the so called the force it's just simply luck and tricks" said Kevin solo

"oh really then can you explain this" said obi Rolf as he used the force to levitate a cup in the air and then set it down.

"oh please that's just wires and it looks like were at alderan" said Kevin solo as he notice a flashing light and he got up and walked towards the cockpit with Eddy skywalker, Edbacca, obi Rolf and the droids behind him then they got in the cockpit and Edbacca turn off the light speed button and they exited out of hyperspace and they where suddenly in a meteor shower.

"What the where's alderan" said Eddy skywalker

"I don't know it's not here" said Kevin solo

"it's been destroyed by the empire" said obi Rolf

"that's impossible it would take a million ships to destroy a planet" said Kevin solo

"so now what" said Eddy skywalker

"I don't know" said Kevin solo

"I got it lets go to that small moon over their" said cEddpo.

Then the millennium falcon headed towards the small moon but as they where getting closer obi Rolf notice something.

"That is no moon its a space station" said obi Rolf

"its to big to be a space station" said Kevin solo

then as they got closer Kevin solo and everyone else except obi Rolf saw it was a space station.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Eddy skywalker

"turn the ship around" said obi Rolf

"yah I think you where right Edbacca lets turn this ship around" said Kevin solo.

But the ship didn't move instead it was still moving towards the death star

"um why are we still moving towards it" said Eddy skywalker

"oh space dust where caught in a tractor beam and it's pulling us in" said Kevin solo

"well do something" said Eddy skywalker

"I can't do anything except to turn the power down but don't worry their not going to get me with out a fight" said Kevin solo

"you can't win but their are alternatives to fighting" said obi Rolf

"really like what" said Eddy skywalker

"like getting our wills" said obi Rolf.

Soon the millennium falcon was soon pulled into hanger bay 327 and as soon as they landed a squad of storm troopers came and forced open the landing pad and enter the ship and soon dart brother came and darth brother walked up to the commander.

"so is anyone aboard the ship" said darth brother

"no sir theirs no one on board according to the log the crew abandon ship after take off it must be a decoy because many of the escape pods have been launched" said the commander

"did you find any droids" said darth brother

"no sir if their where any they must have been in an escape pods" said the commander

"send a scanning crew aboard I want every part of this ship checked" said darth brother

"yes sir" said the commander.

"I sense something a presence I not felt since" said darth brother then he walked away from the hanger.

Meanwhile in the ship

two storm troopers checked every part of the ship and soon they met each other at the landing pad.

"There's no one here" said one storm trooper then the two troopers left the ship and suddenly the floor of ship open and Eddy skywalker, obi Rolf, Kevin solo, Edbacca and the droids came out.

"boy it's lucky that you got these compartments" said Eddy skywalker

"well these are use for smuggling dorky but I never thought I have to smuggle myself in them this bad even if I could take off I would never get past that tractor beam" said Kevin solo

"leave that to me" said obi Rolf

"I knew you where going to say that" said Kevin solo

"roar" said Edbacca.

Meanwhile outside the ship

a scanner crew came into the hanger and took out a scanner and soon the storm trooper commander walked up to the two of them.

"The ships all yours if the scanner picks up anything reported it immdetitly alright lets go" said the storm trooper commander and the commander and his squad left leavening two storm troopers to stand guard.

soon the scanning crew went into the millennium falcon but soon they where both knocked out by Kevin solo then Kevin grab his blaster and called out to the two storm troopers.

"Hey down there can you guys give us a hand with this" said Kevin solo then the two storm troopers went in and Kevin solo both blasted them and the two storm troopers died and they Eddy skywalker and Kevin solo both put on the storm troopers armorer.

Meanwhile in the hanger control room a impearl officer was talking into one of the storm troopers com link

"t k 421 why aren't you at your post t k 421 do you copy" said the officer

then the officer looked out the window and looked and saw Eddy skywalker (who was in storm trooper armorer) was pointing at is com link.

"I'll be right back our stupid com link on t k 421 is busted again" said the officer as he walked over to a door and soon the officer pushed a button and the door open revealing Kevin solo (in storm trooper armorer) obi Rolf, rplankd2, cEddpo and Edbacca on the other side and before the officer could react Edbacca punch him and officer flew back into some barrels and got knocked out and the second imperial officer got up from his chair and grab his blaster but was soon shot by Kevin solo. Then the group enter the room and Eddy skywalker came into the room and closed the door.

"you know between his howling and his blasting I'm surprise that the whole station doesn't know where here" said Eddy skywalker

"well bring them on I revere a striate fight then sneaking around" said Kevin solo

"excuses me gentlemen rplankd2 has found the computer outlet" said cEddpo

"good plug him in he should be able to hack into the entire impearl out let" said obi Rolf

"beep, beep" said rplankd2

"he says he has found the controls to the main power beam that's holding the ship here he'll try to make the precise location up here on the monitor the tractor beam is located near the main reactor in several parts the power loss at one of the terminals will allow to let the ship to leave " said cEddpo as the monitor showed the tractor beam.

"I don't think you boys can help me I must go alone" said obi Rolf

"what ever you say I more then I bargen for on this trip already" said Kevin solo

"hold on I want to go with you" said Eddy skywalker

"be patient Eddy you must stay and look after these droids they must be delivered safely or other star systems would have the same fate as alderan your destiny is on a different path now and the force will be with you always" said Obi Rolf then obi Rolf left.

"Roar" said Edbacca

"boy you said it Edbacca where did you find that crazy old man" said Kevin solo

"you take that back obi Rolf a great guy" said Eddy skywalker

"yah great into getting us into trouble" said Kevin solo

"I didn't hear you come up with anything" said Eddy skywalker

"Beep" bop" said rplankd2

"what up with him" said Eddy skywalker

"I don't know sir he just keeps saying I found her and saying she's here" said cEddpo

"who's here" said Eddy skywalker

"princess Nazz" said cEddpo

"the princess she's here" said Eddy skywalker

"princess?" said Kevin solo

"where is she" asked Eddy skywalker

"what's going on?" said Kevin solo

"beep" said rplankd2

"level five detention level block A23 and I'm afraid she's going to get terminated" said cEddpo

"oh no we got to do something" said Eddy skywalker

"what are you dorking about now" said Kevin solo

"she's the princess the droids belong to here and she's going to get killed we got to do some thing said Eddy skywalker.

"Hold on the old man wants us to stay here" said Kevin solo

"you know if she's a princess if you rescue here you could get lots of money" said Eddy skywalker

"okay then lets do this Edbacca pretend to be a prisoner" said Kevin solo

"Roar" said Edbacca

then they started to walk out of the room but cEddpo asked something.

"wait what if storm troopers come here" said cEddpo

"lock the door" said Eddy skywalker

"and hope they don't have blasters" said Kevin solo then Edbacca, Kevin solo and Eddy skywalker left the room leaving the rooms there

"well that's nice advice" said cEddpo

**Alright the next chapter for this story if you liked it then like / review.**


	8. Chapter 8

** okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Later down the hallway

Eddy skywalker, Kevin solo (who where in their storm trooper armorer) and Edbacca who was walking next to them while pretending to be their prisoner. Then a mouse droid rolled up to them but Edbacca roared at the droid and the mouse droid quickly rolled away from them and the group continue walking down the hallway while other impearls walked past them and then finally they reached the elevators and one elevator open and the group went in it and Eddy skywalker pushed the button that goes to the detention level and soon the elevator started moving up.

"This isn't going to work" said Kevin solo

"why didn't you say that before" said Eddy skywalker

"I did say so before" said Kevin solo

soon the elevator stop at the detention level and the doors open and Eddy Skywalker, Kevin solo, and Edbacca step out and stopped in front of the control station and the commander looked up and looked at Edbacca.

"Where are you taking this thing" said the commander

" to cell block 1138" said Eddy skywalker

"for what?" asked the commander

"for destroying taco Friday" said Kevin solo

"what okay guards put him into the cell" said the commander as he signaled the guards.

Then the two guards walked up to Edbacca with their blasters pointing but just as one guard grab Edbacca. Suddenly Edbacca arm came out and he pushed one guard away from him.

"look out he's lose" said Kevin solo

"well get him" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker grab their blasters and shot and killed the two guards and the commander and they also shot security cameras until each camera was destroyed the Kevin solo ran to the controls and checked the cells.

"Okay theirs your princess she's at cell 2187 you go and get her and well hold them" said Kevin solo as he took off his helmet and as Eddy skywalker went down the hallway Kevin solo answered a com link that was contacting the detention level.

"uh everything under control situation normal" said Kevin solo

"what happen" said the guy in the com link

"um had a slight weapon malfunction but um everything under control now where fine here now so how are you" said Kevin solo

"where sending a squad up" said the guy

"that's not necessary we got everything under control" said Kevin

"wait who is this what's your operating number" said the guy.

Then Kevin solo grab his blaster and blasted the com

"well it was a bad talk anyway EDDY WHERE GOING TO HAVE COMPANY!" said Kevin solo

then Eddy reach the princess's cell and open it and went in and princess Nazz looked up at Eddy skywalker.

"aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper" said princess Nazz

"HAY I'M NOT SHORT AND I'M NOT a STORM TROOPER I'm Eddy skywalker" said Eddy skywalker

"who?" asked princess Nazz

"I'm here to rescue you I got your R2 unit and I'm here with obi Rolf Kenobi" said Eddy skywalker

"obi Rolf where is he" said princess Nazz

"no time to explain now come on" said Eddy skywalker

then they both ran out of the cell and what they saw was Kevin solo and Edbacca in the hallway taking cover behind walls and they where shooting lasers at storm trooper at the end of the hallway and the storm troopers where shooting back.

"Hey glad you could join us now make yourself useful dorky and help us with these troopers" said Kevin solo

then Eddy skywalker and princess Nazz took cover and Eddy skywalker took out his blaster and started shooting.

"hmm looks liked you blocked our only escape route" said princess Nazz

"hay would like to go back into your cell your highness" said Kevin solo.

Then Eddy skywalker grab his com link.

"cEddpo, cEddpo is their any other way out of the detention level we been cut off what was that I didn't copy"

"I said all systems have been alerted to your presences sir the main entrance seems to be the only way in or out all other information is restricted" said cEddpo.

Then suddenly cEddpo heard a knock on the door

"hey open up in there" said a storm trooper

"uh ho" said cEddpo.

Meanwhile back with Eddy skywalker and the others

"cEddpo says theirs no other way out" said Eddy skywalker

then Kevin solo manage to shoot a storm trooper but it made the other storm troopers more caution.

"I can't hold them off forever now" said Kevin solo

"boy this is some rescue you guys got in here so you got a plan on getting out" said princess Nazz

"hay it was his idea" said Kevin solo as he pointed at Eddy skywalker.

"hay I didn't know" said Eddy skywalker before he was interrupted by princess Nazz who grabbed his blaster and blasted a garbage chute.

"What the heack are you doing" said Kevin solo

"well somebody has to save our skins now go into the garbage chute fly boy" said princess Nazz as she went into the chute and Edbacca quickly went into the chute two while Kevin solo and Eddy skywalker stayed behind while holding back the storm troopers.

"Wonderful girl isn't she either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her now get in there" said Kevin solo and Eddy skywalker went in the chute and Kevin solo dived into the chute and he landed in a pile of garbage.

"roar" said Edbacca who was trying to get a door open

"garbage chute what a really wonderful idea what a really wonderful smell you discovered" said Kevin solo but princess Nazz ignored him then Kevin solo walked to Edbacca and moved him out of the way and aimed his blaster at the door.

"wait no" said Eddy skywalker.

but it was to late Kevin solo blasted the door and the laser flew back and nearly hit Edbacca.

"forget it I already tried it the door is manically shield" said Eddy skywalker

"put that thing away or your going to get us all killed" said princess Nazz

"oh absolutely your highness look I had everything under control until you led us down here you know it's not going to take them long for them to figure out what happen to us" said Kevin solo

"well it could be worse" said Eddy skywalker

then suddenly all four of them heard some growling.

"it's worse" said Kevin solo

" theirs something alive down here" said Eddy skywalker

"that's just your imagination" said Kevin solo

"oh really then why is their tentacle wrapping around my leg" said Eddy skywalker. Then Eddy skywalker got pulled down into the mucky water when suddenly a loud noise came in the room and Eddy skywalker resurface.

"what happen" asked princess Nazz

"I don't now that thing just let go of me" said Eddy skywalker

then suddenly the walls started to move towards them.

"oh man the walls are closing" said Kevin solo

"well don't just stand their pry them with something then Kevin solo grab a pipe and tried to make the walls to stop but it was no use then Eddy skywalker grab his com link.

"cEddpo we need your help cEddpo oh where are they" said Eddy skywalker.

Meanwhile in the hanger control room the storm troopers manage to unlock the door and they entered the room and looked at the dead body's of the officers then they heard a noise coming from the closet and they open the door and in it was cEddpo and rplankd2.

"the rebels their heading for hallway four if you hurry you might catch them" said cEddpo

"alright thanks come on men" said the storm trooper commander soon the storm troopers left the room

"okay rplankd2 lets go to the hanger" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"oh right I should check on them excuses me master Eddy are you alright" said cEddpo

"yah considering I'm going to become thinner" said Eddy skywalker

"why's that?" asked cEddpo

"because where in a garbage compacter and where going to squish like bugs" said Eddy skywalker

"oh my rplankd2 shut down all the garbage compacter" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2 as he went and plugged himself in the computer and manage to draw the walls back.

"Alright you did it cEddpo tough I expect you to answer next time" said Eddy skywalker

"well do sir" said cEddpo.

Meanwhile in the conference room darth brother was speaking with grand Moff Tarkin

"he is here" said darth brother

"obi Rolf Kenobi what make's you think so" said grand Moff Tarkin

"a tremor in the force the last time I felt it, it was the presences of my old master" said darth brother

"surely he must be dead" said grand Moff Tarkin

"don't under ester mate the force" said darth brother

"the Jedi are extinct and you my friend is all that left of their religion" said grand Moff Tarkin.

Then a guard came in the room

"excuses me sir we had a prison break on the princess cell" said the guard

"see obi Rolf is here now I must face him alone" said darth brother as he left the room

"yah go get him" said grand Moff Tarkin.

Meanwhile at the tractor beam controls obi Rolf manage to reach their and manage to turn off the tractor beam then obi Rolf left the room and notice the death stars vending machine's and since obi Rolf was kind of hungry he got a dollar and put it in the slot but the machine just spit out the dollar and obi Rolf just used the force to get a Hersey bar out and he ate it and started to walk towards the hanger.

Meanwhile back with the group

they turn on a corner and suddenly the storm trooper came in front of them and they both nearly collide with one another.

"hay it's them blast them" said a storm trooper who aimed his blaster at them but Kevin solo just shot him and the rest of the storm trooper's ran off with Kevin solo and the Edbacca chasseing them leaving Eddy skywalker and princess Nazz behind.

"boy he really dose have courage" said princess Nazz

"yah but that wont help him if he gets himself killed come on" said Eddy skywalker as he and princess Nazz went in a different direction.

Meanwhile with Kevin solo he was still chasseing the storm troopers down the hallway while Edbacca was trying to catch up then the storm troopers turn on a corner and Kevin solo went in the corner and his eye's went wide because the room that was enter was full of storm troopers. Then the storm troopers started shooting at him but missed and Kevin solo ran back down the hallway and ran past Edbacca and Edbacca ran with Kevin solo to and they both started to started shoot behind them while they kept running.

Meanwhile with princess Nazz and Eddy skywalker they reached and a deep hole and Eddy skywalker grab a harpoon and threw it and it attach to the ceiling and Eddy skywalker and princess Nazz swing across the hole and on to the other side and ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile back with Kevin solo and Edbacca they where running down the hallway while the storm trooper's where on their tail.

"close the blast door" said a storm trooper then the blast doors started to close but luckily Kevin solo and Edbacca manage to get to the other side of the door and the doors closed on the storm troopers.

"open the blast door open the blast door" said a storm trooper.

meanwhile with obi Rolf he was walking towards the hanger bay but stop when he notice darth brother standing in the hallway with his red colored light saber on the obi Rolf turn on his blue colored light saber and got in position and darth brother walked towards him.

"I've been waiting for you Obi Rolf we meet again at last the circle is now complete when we last met I was quite the learner now I am the master" said darth brother

"only the master of evil darth" said Obi Rolf.

Then obi Rolf swung his light saber at darth brother but darth brother blocked it then darth brother swung his light saber down at obi Rolfs legs but obi Rolf blocked then they both started to try and hit each other with each other blocking one blow. Then both of them got in a saber lock and obi Rolf broke the saber lock and ducked and darth brothers light saber hit the wall and the wall spat out sparks then they both had their light sabers pointed at each other.

"your powers are weak old man" said darth brother

"why do people always think I'm old I am only 32 and if you kill me I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine" said obi Rolf

then obi Rolf swung his light saber at him again with a over cut but darth bother blocked it and darth bother forced pushed obi Rolf away. Then darth brother approach him.

"you shouldn't have come back" said darth brother.

Then darth brother lunged at obi Rolf with his light saber pointing at his chest but obi Rolf blocked it and both of them where dueling towards the hanger.

meanwhile in the hanger Kevin solo and Edbacca reached the hanger with cEddpo and rplankd2 right behind them and Kevin solo looked and saw five storm troopers guarding the landing pad.

"oh can we just leave this party" said Kevin solo

"roar" said Edbacca

then Eddy skywalker and princess Nazz came.

"what kept you guys" said Kevin solo

"oh we just jump over a hole" said princess Nazz

"the ship alright" said Eddy skywalker

"it well be okay if we can get to it I just hope that old man got that tractor beam down" said Kevin solo.

Then in second entrance to the hanger bay obi Rolf and darth brother came into view and the storm troopers looked and ran to check out the duel and taking this opportunity the group ran to the ship but Eddy skywalker looked and saw obi Rolf fighting darth brother.

"obi Rolf" said Eddy skywalker

then obi Rolf looked and saw Eddy skywalker but before he Obi Rolf could react darth brother struck him down but when darth brother struck him down obi Rolf disappeared and obi Rolf's cloths and light saber fell to the ground.

"NOO!" said Eddy skywalker

then the storm troopers turn around and started shooting Eddy skywalker but Eddy skywalker grab his blaster and manage to kill the five storm troopers then Eddy skywalker blasted the door controls and the door closed on darth brother who was about to go in the hanger.

"run Eddy run" said Obi Rolf disembody voice and hearing the voice Eddy skywalker ran into the millennium falcon and the landing pad closed.

"okay hopefully that man got the tractor beam okay now hit it" said Kevin solo then the millennium falcon blasted out of hanger and flew away from the death star.

**alright theirs the next chapter the next two chapters are going to be the last one's if you liked it then like this story and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

** okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Soon the millennium falcon was flying away from the death star and inside main hold Eddy skywalker was all sad.

"I can't believe he's gone" said Eddy skywalker

"you couldn't have done anything" said princess Nazz

then Kevin solo ran into the room.

"come on dork were not out of the woods yet" said Kevin solo

then Kevin solo and Eddy skywalker went towards a latter and Kevin solo went up while Eddy skywalker went down and then they both sat down on the turret chairs and both of them turned it on and suddenly as the sensor where turned on four ship where heading towards them.

"here they come" said princess Nazz as she saw four tie fighters go past the cockpit and over the ship and one tie fighter turned around and fired a direct hit on the millennium falcon making the lights in the ship to go out for a little and Kevin solo and Eddy skywalker started to try to shoot back at them but they going way to fast. Then Kevin solo manage to shoot one and the tie fighter exploded.

"ha, ha" laughed Kevin solo

then Eddy skywalker manage to shoot a tie fighter in which it exploded

"I got him I got him" said Eddy skywalker

"great kid don't get cocky" said Kevin solo.

"Hey guys theirs still two more left" said princess Nazz

then Eddy skywalker manage to shot down the tie and Kevin solo manage to destroy the other tie fighter.

"alright we did it" said princess Nazz

"okay enough chatting now Edbacca jump into hyperspace" said Kevin solo

"roar" said Edbacca then the millennium falcon jumped onto hyperspace.

Meanwhile in the death star bridge darth brother came into the room and stood next to grand Moff Tarkin

"are they away" said grand Moff Tarkin

"they just made the jump into hyperspace" said darth brother

"you sure the homing beckon is secure on board there ship where taking and awful risk brother this have better work" said grand Moff Tarkin.

Meanwhile back in the millennium falcon

Kevin solo just went in the cockpit with princess Nazz sitting down in the passenger seat.

"boy you can see that was not a bad rescue you know I can sometimes can amaze my shelf" said Kevin solo

"that doesn't sound to hard bedside's they let us go it's the only explanation for it to be easy for are escape" said princess Nazz

"easy how was that easy I nearly got blasted in that station 10 time's" said Kevin solo

"their tracking us" said princess Nazz.

"not this ship sister" said Kevin solo

"oh well at least the information on rplankd2 is still intact" said princess Nazz

"what's so important what's he carrying" said Kevin solo

"the technical plans for that battle station my only hope is that we find a weakness it's not over yet" said princess Nazz

"it is for me sister look I'm not in this for your revolution I'm only in this for the money and I better get a lot of money" said Kevin solo

"don't worry you will get a reward and if money is all that you love then that's what you well receive" said princess Nazz.

Then princess Nazz got up from her seat and walked past Eddy skywalker

"your friend is quite nice I wonder if he care's about anyone but himself" said princess Nazz as she walked past him

"I care about stuff" said Eddy skywalker then Eddy skywalker enter the cockpit and sat down in the passenger seat

"so what do you think about her" said Eddy skywalker.

"I try not to dork" said Kevin solo

"good" said Eddy skywalker

"but still she's got a lot of sprit so what do you think you think that a princess and a guy like me" said Kevin solo

"no" said Eddy skywalker who interrupted Kevin solo.

Soon the millennium falcon jumped out of hyperspace and approached the red gas planet yavin but instead of going to the red giant. The millennium falcon headed strait for the moon of yavin in witch the moon was named yavin 4 and soon. The millennium falcon enter yavin 4 atmosphere and flew above the trees of the thick jungles of yavin 4 and soon the ship landed on a guest plat form and then a rebel patrol vehicle approach them and gave them a ride to the secret base and they entered through the hanger where lots of x-wings and y-wings where docked. Then the patrol vehicle stopped and the group went out of the vehicle soon a commander approach them and hugged princess Nazz.

"Your safe when we heard about alderan we feared the worse" said the commander

"there's no time for sorrows commander we must get the read out's of rplankd2" said princess Nazz.

Meanwhile in space

the death star was approaching yavin

"sir where approaching the planet yavin according to the beckon the base is on the moon we are preparing to orbit the planet" said a impearl officer

"very good" said grand Moff Tarkin

"boy this a day long remembered first I saw the end of obi Rolf now I can see the end of the rebellion" said darth brother.

Meanwhile in the battle plan room of the rebels the general Jan dodonna was telling everyone about the attack plans

"so you see this battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater then any star fleet. It's defense's are meant to encage a full scale assault of capital ships so a small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the defense" said Jan dodonna

"excuses me for asking sir but how is are star fighters are going to destroy something as big as that" said a rebel pilot .

"Well the empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter to be any threat or they would have a tighter defense. Information from the death star plans that brought here by princess Nazz has shown a weakness in the battle station. The approach well not be easy because you have to straight into the polar trench and shoot proton torpedo's into a 2 meter wide exhaust port. The exhaust port shaft leads right into the main reactor a direct hit should set off a chain reaction which should destroy the station" said Jan dodonna

"that's impossible even for a computer" said Wedge

"it's not impossible I used to shoot womb rats in my t 16 back home their about the same size" said Eddy skywalker

"now man your ships and let the force be with you" said Jan dodonna

then the rebel pilots left the room and into the hanger and Eddy skywalker notice Kevin solo and Edbacca grabbing their reward and heading out the door and Eddy skywalker sighed then Eddy skywalker went towards a x-wing where rplankd2 was being loaded in and cEddpo was standing their talking to rplankd2.

"hang on tight rplankd2 you got to come back you wouldn't want my life to get boring would you" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

soon Eddy skywalker climb up a latter and got in the x-wing and the window of the x-wing closed once Eddy skywalker turn it on and soon Eddy and other pilots lifted off and flew out of hanger and went into space and then they where moving straight for the death star.

"All wings report in" said red 1

"red 10 standing by" said red 10

"red 7" standing by" said red 7

"red 3 standing by" said red 3

"red 6 standing by" said red 6

"red 9 standing by" said red 9

"red 2 standing by said red 2

"red 11 standing by" said red 11

"red 5 standing by" said Eddy skywalker

"lock s foils into attack position" said red 1.

Then all the x-wings wing's formed up into attack position and they where also getting closer to the death star and then x-wings and y-wings started shaking.

"where passing through the magnetic field hold tight turn your deflectors on double front" said red 1

then the x-wings and y-wing got more closer to the death star.

"Look the size of that thing" said Wedge

"cut the chatter red 2 all wing move up to attack speed" said red 1

"this is it boys" said red 3

"red leader this is gold leader" said the y-wing commander

"I copy gold leader" said red 1

"where moving to the target shaft now" said the y-wing commander

"where in position I'm going to cut across the axis and try to draw their fire" said red 1.

Then red 1 red 2 red 3 and red 5 flew down towards the death star surface and immdetitly the death stars turbo lasers started firing at them but luckily the x-wing where fast and small to avoid the lasers but that made the imperials to fire more heavily.

"heavy fire boss 23 degrees" said red 2

"stay low" said red 1

"this red 5 I'm going in" said Eddy skywalker.

Then Eddy skywalker flew his x-wing down and fired at the battle station's armor but Eddy got caught in the explosion which mad his x-wing rock a little bit.

"Eddy are you alright" said red 3

"I'm a little shaken but I'm okay" said Eddy skywalker.

Meanwhile in the death star everyone in the stations was going to battle stations. Then a commander walked up to darth brother.

"we can't hit rebel ships lord brother their to small to hit from our turbo lasers" said the commander

"we have to engage them from ship to ship get the crew to their fighters" said darth brother.

Meanwhile out side the death star Eddy skywalker was flying low to avoid the turbo lasers.

"watch your self we got a lot of fire coming that deflector tower" said red 1

"I'm going in cover me porkins" said red 3

"I'm right behind you red 3" said Porkins

then both red 3 and red 6 flew and fired at the deflector tower and the tower exploded then red 6 flew above the surface where the imperials now made more intense fire.

"having a little bit of trouble here" said Porkins

"Porkins watch out" said red 3

"no I'm agh" said Porkins just as his x-wing exploded into flames.

Meanwhile in the death star

grand Moff Tarkin watch as the rebel base firing range in 7 minutes.

Meanwhile outside the death star

Eddy skywalker was flying x-wing carefully as he was avoiding fire from the turbo laser's

"Eddy trust your feelings" said obi Rolfs disembodied voice

then Eddy skywalker fired at the turbo laser's and three turbo laser's got destroyed. Then a com communication went off because the rebel engineers down in the base where picking up signals.

"squad leaders we picked up a new group of signals enemy fighters heading your way" said the engineer

"my scope negative I don't see anything" said Eddy skywalker

"they cut your scanners" said wedge

"here they come" said red 1.

Then Eddy skywalker looked up and saw six tie fighters coming down to engage them.

"Watch it red 9 you got one on your tale" said red 1

then a tie fighter got behind red 9 and the tie fighter hit red 9 and red 9 exploded.

"Watch yourself red 3 you got on your tail" said Eddy skywalker

"thanks for the information red 5" said red 3 .

Then red 3 started to avoid the laser blast but the tie fighter was on his tail then Eddy skywalker flew his x-wing behind the tie fighter and he fired at the tie and the tie fighter exploded.

Meanwhile in the death star

darth brother approach two tie fighter pilots

"several rebel fighters have broken up from the main group come with me" said darth brother

then he and the tie pilots went into a hanger.

Meanwhile outside the death star

Eddy skywalker had tie fighter on his tail and the tie fighter manage to hit the x-wing top right engine

"I'm hit but not bad rplankd2 repair the engine quickly hang on back there" said Eddy skywalker

"red 2 do you see red 5" said red 1

"I can't see him red 5 where are you" said wedge

"I can't shake him" said Eddy skywalker as he was trying to dodge the laser blast that was coming from the tie fighter and then the tie fighter pilot had Eddy skywalker in a straight line but before the pilot could fire. Wedge x-wing flew in front of the tie fighter and wedge destroyed the tie.

"thanks wedge" said Eddy skywalker

"your welcome Eddy" said Wedge

"red leader this is gold leader where starting are attack run" said the y-wing commander.

"I copy gold leader move into position" said red 1.

But unknown to the rebel pilots in one of the death star's hanger bays darth brother and two of his wing men got in some tie fighters and while the two wingmen where using two regular tie fighters darth brother was using the tie advance which was more better shielded then the regular tie fighter.

"stay in attack formation" said darth brother

"okay where going in" said the y-wing commander.

Soon the three y-wing's flew into the trench and speed up in a straight line while the turbo laser's where firing at them.

"okay switch all power to front deflector screens" said the commander

"how many guns do think they are gold leader" said gold 3

"I say 20 guns some on the surface some in the towers" said the commander

"I'm switching to targeting computer" said the commander as he turn on his computer and put it in front of his eyes and watched as they where getting closer but suddenly the turbo laser's stop firing.

"the guns they stop" said gold 2

"stable your rear deflectors watch for enemy fighters" said gold 3

"here they come to stander and a new one" said the commander

"I'll take them myself cover me" said darth brother

"yes sir" said one wingmen.

soon darth brother and the wing men flew into the trench and behind the y-wings and once darth brother targeting computer target gold 3 y-wing and darth brother fired at the y-wing and destroyed it. Then his wingmen fired at gold 2 y-wing and destroyed making the y-wing commander to fly up.

"Red leader this is gold leader I lost gold 3 & 2" said the commander

"I copy gold leader" said red 1

"came from behind" said the commander then darth brother fired at the commander and destroyed his y-wing killing the commander.

Meanwhile in the death star bridge

the death star firing range was getting close to the moon and they had 3 minutes before the moon was in range.

Meanwhile outside the death star

"red boys this is red leader" said red 1

"copy red leader" said red 9

"Red 9 and 10 cover me I'm going in red 5 stay with red 2 and 3 and watch for those fighters" said Red 1

"okay" said Eddy skywalker.

Soon red 1 and 9 and 10 flew straight into the trench and speed up

"we should be able to see the exhaust port by now" said red 9

then the turbo laser's stop firing again.

"keep your eye's open for those fighters" said Red 10

"Eddy to see those fighters" said red 1

"no I don't wait I see them coming in behind you" said Eddy skywalker

"I see them" said red 10 as he saw the tie fighter's come right behind them.

"okay I'm in range the target's coming up just hold them off for a few seconds" said red 1

then darth brother computer locked on to red 10 x-wing and darth brother fired and destroy the x-wing.

"I lost red 10 their right behind me" said red 9

"almost there" said red 1

"I can't hold them" said red 9 and before red 9 could react darth brother left wingmen fired its lasers at red 9 and red 9 got destroyed.

Then red one manage to reach the exhaust port and fired his proton torpedo's.

"Their away" said red 1 as he pulled up

but instead of going in the proton torpedo's hit the surface

"is it a hit" said general Jan dodonna

"negative it didn't go in it just impacted on the surface" said Red 1.

Then Eddy skywalker looked down and saw darth brother's tie advance chasseing red 1 x-wing

"careful red 1 you got one above you hang on I'll will cover you" said Eddy as he was about to help red 1

"no stay there you need to get ready for your attack run" said red 1

then darth brother fired at red one hitting his engines making red 1 x-wing to crash and explode on the death star's surface.

Meanwhile in the death star

"rebel base in range in 1 minute" said the bridge commander.

Meanwhile outside the death star

"okay red 2 and 3 lets close it up were going full power that will keep those fighters off our back" said Eddy skywalker

"right with you boss" said Wedge

"Eddy at that speed you think will be able to hit the target" said red 3

"it's just like the canyon back home" said Eddy skywalker.

Then the three x-wings flew into the trench and once again the turbo lasers started firing at them

"okay red 5 will stay back for covering" said red 3

"I can see the towers but I can't see exhaust port" said wedge

soon the x-wings speed up

"watch yourself we don't need to crash into any walls" said Eddy skywalker

"what about the towers" said Wedge

"you worry about those fighters I'll worry about the towers" said Eddy skywalker.

Then as the x-wing flew further into the trench the turbo laser's once again stopped firing and darth brother and his wing men flew right behind them.

"the fighters are right behind us" said wedge

then of the wing men fired at wedge and hit his right top engine

"I'm hit but not bad but I can't stay with you" said Wedge

"go wedge theirs nothing more you can do" said Eddy skywalker

"sorry" said Wedge as he flew his x-wing out of the trench

"let him go keep your eye on the leader" said darth brother

"hurry Eddy their catching up with me" said red 3

"don't worry where almost there" said Eddy skywalker

"hurry Eddy quick" said red 3

then darth brother destroyed red 3 and now darth brother and his wing men where on his tail.

"eye on the leader" said darth brother

then Eddy skywalker turned on his computer and looked into it and was getting closer.

"Use the force Eddy" said obi Rolfs disembody voice

"Hmm the force is strong with this one" said darth brother as he tried to target Eddy skywalker

"Let go Eddy" said obi Rolfs voice.

Then Eddy skywalker got a determent look on his and turned off his computer.

"his computer's off Eddy you switch off your targeting computer what's wrong?" asked the engineer of the rebel base

"nothing I'm all right" said Eddy skywalker as he flew more faster.

Then suddenly darth brother fired at Eddy skywalker x-wing and his laser hit rplankd2 and rplankd2 got shut down.

"I lost rplankd2" said Eddy skywalker

meanwhile in the death star

"the rebel base is in range" said the bridge commander

"you may fire when ready" said grand Moff Tarkin

soon the death star super laser gunners started to turn on the laser.

Meanwhile outside the death star

Eddy skywalker flew more faster with darth brother and his wingmen on his tail and soon darth brothers computer locked on to Eddy skywalker.

"I have you now" said darth brother and darth brother was about to fire when suddenly his left wingmen explode

"what!" said darth brother as he looked up.

"YAHOO!" Yelled Kevin solo as he flew the millennium falcon straight at darth brother tie fighter.

"look out" said darth brothers right wingmen as the wingmen flew his tie fighter to the left and bump and exploded into darth brother tie fighter making darth brothers tie fighter to spin out of control out of the trench and into space while Kevin solo flew the millennium falcon steady.

"your all clear dork now let's blow this thing and go home" said Kevin solo.

Then Eddy skywalker fired his proton torpedo's and the torpedo's went into the exhaust port and Eddy skywalker flew up and left the death star with the millennium falcon and one x-wing and one y-wing.

Meanwhile inside the death star

the super laser was in full charge and was about to fire when suddenly the death star blew up in a fire explosion into pieces killing the crew on board.

"great shot dork that was one in a million" said Kevin solo

"remember the force will be with you always" said obi Rolf voice

but meanwhile in space darth brothers tie fighter was still spinning but soon darth brother manage to gain control and darth brother flew into hyperspace while the 2 x-wing 1 y-wing and the millennium falcon flew back towards the moon.

**alright the next chapter going to be the last on if liked it then like/ review.**


	10. Chapter 10

** okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

Soon Eddy skywalker landed his x-wing in the hanger and once his window open up and when he got down a huge crowd came running into the hanger and rushed towards Eddy skywalker and princess Nazz ran up to Eddy skywalker and hugged him.

"Eddy you did it" said princess Nazz

"hey Eddy" said Kevin solo as he and Edbacca got off a rebel patrol vehicle and ran towards Eddy.

"I knew you would be coming back" said Eddy skywalker

"well I wasn't going to sit back and let you get a reward" said Kevin solo

"hay I think that was more important then money" said princess Nazz

then Eddy skywalker turned around and saw rplankd2 be lowered down and rplankd2 was battered up.

"Oh no" said Eddy skywalker

"oh my rplankd2 can you here me you can repair him can't you" said cEddpo

"we will get to work on him right away" said a rebel engineer.

"you must repair him Eddy if any of my circuits fry no one will help me repair them" said cEddpo

"don't worry he'll be alright" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker and Kevin solo and Edbacca and princess Nazz walked out of hanger while cheering.

Later that day

Kevin solo, Eddy skywalker and Edbacca where waiting in a room until two giant medal doors open the Eddy skywalker, Kevin solo and Edbacca walked out of the room and into a giant throne room where every alliance solider was standing there. Then Eddy skywalker, Kevin solo and Edbacca walk down to where princess Nazz was and princess Nazz gladly put some medals of honor on Kevin solo, Eddy skywalker and Edbacca necks and then the three of them turn around and everyone cheered for them and so did cEddpo and a newly repaired rplankd2 and to this day Eddy skywalker's journey is only beginning.

**here's the last chapter of this story but don't worry a sequel coming out and if you liked this story then like/review it please.**


End file.
